I Love Cats
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Just another mission, as Axel always says. Except this one is to The Pride Lands. What happens when Axel and Roxas are sent to bring back the King Mufasa's, king of lions, son Simba? Well, nothing really! They just enjoy themselves being lions!


AN: WELL HI!

Okay, this story is written for deviantart's OllyOliver, who loved this story a bunchand I'm so glad she did! Yayyyy! And then I wondered why this wasn't on here, so I decided to upload it and here it is! I love reviews, so thank you!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Just another mission," Axel grunted, moving his shoulder around to get it warmed up for his fighting 'chakram' arm.

"To where?" asked Roxas, arching his back before hearing a satisfying crack! and then sighing in relief.

"I don't know," grumbled Axel. "Probably somewhere annoying."

"You mean you don't know where we're going?" Roxas asked irritably. Axel sighed, gave Roxas a sweet look.

"But wherever it is, I'll be with you and nothing can tear us apart..."

"Okay, Axel, that was one of the cheesiest things I've ever heard you say," chuckled Roxas, standing on his tip-toes to kiss the redhead's cheek a bit absently before moving back inside the Castle that Never Was. Axel quickly followed after Roxas.

"Roxy, where are you going?" he called, jogging after the blond in the corridors.

"To Superior Xemnas. I wanna know where this mission we're going on is." replied Roxas, reaching the final staircase that led up to Xemnas's own room.

Nervously, Roxas knocked on the door, Axel finally reaching behind him, panting like a dog.

"You know, you're out of shape," Roxas said tonelessly.

"I am not!" Axel yelled, Roxas shushing him loudly. Inside, Roxas listened and heard something hard hit the floor and then footsteps came close to the door and when it opened both Roxas and Axel flinched.

"What do you want?" grunted Xemnas. He seemed tired. Wasn't it about time to get up? It was morning.

"We want to know where our mission is," Roxas responded. Xemnas pushed a hand through his hair and looked at Axel.

"Didn't you tell him?" he said lowly.

"Well, I--..." stammered Axel.

"He said he forgot where it was," Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"The Pride Lands," Xemnas retorted angrily, slamming the door shut with a "sheesh..."

"Ohh, right!" Axel grinned delightedly. "The Pride Lands!" Axel laughed. "Right."

"Have I ever told you you're the smartest person I've ever met?" Roxas said with a sarcastic smile.

"No?" Axel said with a smile.

"Good." Roxas said bluntly. "C'mon..." Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and jerked him forward. "You know how much I hate going to the Pride Lands. I'm always so...so..."

"So cute?" Axel chuckled, stumbling a bit.

"Shut up," growled Roxas. "And you're always so...so..."

"So sexily bigger than you?" the redhead laughed, examining his finger nails. Roxas didn't respond but rolled his eyes.

"You're stupid."

"Coming from you, that means a lot, Roxy..."

"Shut up!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As quickly as they left, Axel and Roxas arrived in the Pride Lands rather swiftly. A black portal pooled around the Savannah ground, the birds once sitting peacefully on the ground cawing and flying off as bitty lion cub Roxas stepped out of the portal, followed by large and fully grown handsome Axel lion.

"Ooh!" Axel groaned, shaking himself and stretching, spiky red man bouncing everywhere. "Those portals get kinda crowded sometimes..." Roxas resisted the urge to roll his eyes but didn't.

"Okay, so you know why we're here, right--_yipe!_"

Suddenly, Axel had jumped forward on top of Roxas's little body, the golden cub yelping out in surprise - and a bit of pain.

"Axel?! What the hell!?"

Axel growled playfully, biting at Roxas's small ear.

"Get off me! Get off me, you creep!" Roxas struggled to get out from under Axel's larger body, standing up quickly but Axel grabbing his little tail and making the smaller lion flop to the ground.

"I can't resist, Roxy!" chuckled Axel, nibbling on his ear again. Finally, Roxas was freed and he stepped warily away from Axel, pink tongue lolling out of his mouth. "I love cats." Axel smiled widely.

"Yeah, I bet you do..." Roxas said sarcastically through gritted teeth. "Now, let's do our mission now, please?"

"Okay, okay," Axel smiled, approaching Roxas again slowly. Roxas stared up - yes _up_ - at Axel, pouting at his shortness and trotting after the larger lion.

They had walked for a bit, trying to edge closer to Pride Rock. Apparently there was a lion there with a really strong and deep heart that Organization XIII wished for. A heart that big might be able to boost up Kingdom Hearts enough. The lion's name was Simba, and he was obviously an important lion because when Axel and Roxas reached the tall grasslands of the Savannah grass, they noticed many, many lions gathered around the huge rock ahead of them.

"Hm. Wonder what the celebration is about?" Roxas questioned to himself.

"No idea," responded Axel. "Let's go..."

"Hey, you two!" came a loud female voice. Roxas and Axel almost jumped out of their lion skins, jolting around to see a lean lioness standing behind them with a very irritated look on her face. "You're not supposed to be out here! The crowning of the king is happening in just a little bit."

"Uh, lady, we're--"

"We were just on our way," Roxas corrected, stamping his little foot on top of Axel's, creating a light grunt of pain from the red lion. The lioness examined the two.

"You guys...look a little strange..."

Roxas blinked a few times and laughed.

"Str-strange? Haha, that's funny. We're apart of this pride. C'mon, Axel..." Roxas yanked on Axel's long tail and they started back at Pride Rock.  
Once there they didn't see anybody that looked like the picture of Simba they had seen. Just a bunch of depressed looking lionesses and lots of hyenas.

Roxas blinked.

"Is that him?" asked the little golden lion. Axel followed Roxas's gaze - which was up on top of Pride Rock - and saw a very long and skinny lion. This lion wasn't Simba. He was dark, scrawny and his mane was scraggly. And, from what Axel could tell, he had a scar over his right eye.

"Umm, I don't think that's him," Axel whispered back to Roxas.

Suddenly the lion on top of Pride Rock roared loudly and all the lionesses roared in return. Roxas nudged Axel to roar, and Roxas let out a screech. Axel giggled at Roxas's attempt in a roar, the little golden lion blushing embarrassingly at the fact that Axel was laughing. Then, Axel let out a ground-shaking roar which made every single lion look at him.

Roxas's eyes widened suddenly when all the hyenas began to snarl.

"Oh great," grumbled Roxas. "Nice goin' Axel. You're roar was too loud." Axel shrugged his shoulders and a few seconds later, the scraggly lion atop of Pride Rock hopped down and made his way over to Axel and Roxas.  
His gaze was piercing and Axel was a bit nervous.

"Who are you?" the lion demanded fiercely. Axel was about to speak but Roxas spoke first.

"We're new around here. Wanderers."

"Aha. Rogues..." said the lion. "Well you're not welcome in this pride."

"Hey, mister?" Axel said. "Do you know of anyone around here named Simba?" The dark lion suddenly jerked around and roared angrily, all the lionesses perking up their heads to see what the commotion was about.

"Never mention THAT name, ever in my presence!" snapped the lion.

"Okay, chillax, man," Axel said quietly. Roxas placed a small paw on his head when Axel said 'chillax'. The lion grumbled angrily and moved away, head turning to the horde of hyenas, perched on the rocks above.

"Kill them."

Axel and Roxas blinked.

"Hey! Wait! That was the wrong choice!" Axel said, stepping back.

"We're not here to fight!" Roxas pleaded, gasping as Axel stepped backwards in front of him, Roxas ducking underneath the larger lions. "Axel?" He noticed Axel's nervous face. Was Axel deathly afraid of hyenas?

"I LOVE CATS!" exclaimed Axel.

Roxas stared at the red lion as if he was insane, but then was surprised to see Axel stepped back even more and trip over Roxas's little body and scampered away.

"A-Axel!" exclaimed the gold lion, running after him. Roxas looked over his shoulder to see the group of hyenas were still chasing after him. Roxas grimaced and looked back up to see Axel nowhere in sight. "AXEL! Where the hell did you go!?"

That's when a huge burst of flames erupted everywhere and all the hyenas were lifted into the air, howls and yelps filling the sky. Roxas blinked and watched as Axel suddenly appeared in the horde of hyenas, the canines attacking him, biting and gnawing on Axel's skin. Roxas jumped forward, keyblade appearing in his mouth. He jumped again, swinging his keyblade at a hyena, the hyena flying away.

Everything wasn't going to swell though; Axel seemed to be failing when the hyenas snapped at him. Every time Axel would grab one hyena with his teeth and sling it away, two more would come out of nowhere and bite at his neck, releasing painful roars from the red lion.  
Roxas was doing some help, slapping the hyenas away with his keyblade, but he flinched hard when a loud, terrifying roar erupted through the air.

Roxas blinked and looked around, as well the hyenas. Standing a few feet away was a tall, golden gorgeous lion, his mane billowing in the breeze.

"_SIMBA!_" yelped all the hyenas, scurrying off frantically, their scared barks echoing around the Savannah when they vanished. Roxas looked back at Axel, the red lion was panting and then slowly, he hit the ground in a huge cloud of dust.

"Axel! Axel!" gasped Roxas, rushing to his friend's side. "Are you okay?" Strangely, there appeared to be a smile on his face.

"Ya know, Roxy, I really love cats..."

Roxas blinked and bonked Axel on his head with a small paw. The little lion glanced back up at "Simba" to see the lion walking majestically towards him. The blond blinked when he stopped in front of him.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked nicely. Roxas nodded his head. "Is your friend all right?"

"It doesn't appear so..." Roxas said softly. Simba stepped a bit closer, pushing his nose under Axel's body and then over his back and carrying him away, Roxas padding quickly after him. "You'll be okay, Axel..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel woke up with a slight start. Water was splashing on his face. God, he hated water...

Axel shook himself dry, mane puffing out and he blinked a few times. Was he in heaven? Around him was the most gorgeous oasis he had ever seen, and there, standing in front of him in the gorgeous sunlight was his Roxas, looking so succulent and perfect.

"Morning, Roxas..."

"Axel, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just fine." replied Axel, rising to his feet before grunting and falling down again.

"No you're not," Roxas said. His blue eyes grazed over all the cuts and scars on Axel's body. Hyena bites, of course.

"You took a lot hyenas there. You're pretty strong..." Simba said, moving next to Roxas and sitting down.

"Ah! You're Simba!" gasped Axel with wide eyes. Simba blinked.

"Yeah. I'm Simba," he laughed softly. "Roxas here says that you guys saw a lion at Pride Rock that was really mean and cruel looking, right?" Axel nodded slowly. "That's Scar."

"And he's a jerk, that one..." Axel growled. "Yelled right up in my face, too."

"He can get like that. Did you mention me?"

"Yeah, _Axel_ did!" Roxas snapped, glaring at the older lion, then getting a pout in return.

"Well, wherever you guys have come from, maybe you should go back. The Pride Lands can be a pretty dangerous place sometimes. Especially with Scar controlling every part of it." Simba explained.

"Hey, Simba! It's food time!" came a new voice. Emerging out of the jungle was a warthog and sitting on his back was a small meerkat, holding a huge leaf of what appeared to be insects of every kind imaginable.

"All right!" exclaimed Simba. "I'm starved! Thanks guys!" The meerkat then proceeded to stuff a grub about the size of him into his mouth, licking his lips and eyes landing on the form of Axel and Roxas. He yelped, falling over.

"More lions?!" he gasped.

"It's okay, Timon," Simba said softly. "These guys are okay. This is Axel and Roxas. They're new around the Pride Lands. Guys, this is Timon and Pumbaa. They've been my friends for as long as I can remember."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hello, hello."

Roxas lifted his paw slowly and gave a wave.

"Hi," he greeted, Axel attempting a smile.

"You two hungry?" Simba said excitedly, tossing a large worm in Axel and Roxas' s direction. Roxas gasped and stumbled backwards, falling on top of Axel, the red lion emitting and suggestive look. "Come on. It's delicious." Simba then proceeded to slurp up a long worm himself, some of the slime on the worm staying on his lips.

"Are you kidding?" Roxas managed to say. "I'm not eating bugs!" Axel sat up some and grabbed the slick worm, emerald eyes going up and down on the slimy creature. Thats when, to Roxas's surprise, he placed the worm at his lips and sucked it down.  
"Eww! Axel!"

"Hey, it's not bad," chuckled Axel. "Try some, Roxy."

"Are you crazy?! Axel, you know one of my worst fears is worms! Insects in general!"

"Hey, c'mon, kid. What lion is afraid if a bug?" came Timon, standing in front of the small lion, even though he was enormous to the little meerkat, and offered out a large, wriggling grub. Roxas grimaced at the sight, eyes widening at the disgusting sight.

"Just eat it, Roxy!" Axel said with a smile, helping himself to more of the delectable course. Roxas hesitantly reached out with a slow paw and took the grub into his hands. The blond lion whined in disgust and covered his eyes with his other paw. Then, as slowly as he could, he gradually brought the grub to his lips. That's when Axel came out of nowhere and shoved the pink grub into Roxas's mouth. The golden lion's eyes widened and he yelped as Axel held his paw in front of the little lion's mouth, smirking evilly as he did so.

"Swallow! Swallow! Swallow! Swallow! Swallow!" chanted the group. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Roxas finally swallowed the grub, the lump descending down his throat and into his belly. Roxas fell on his back.

Axel chuckled.

"Told you it was good."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, everyone went to lie down to sleep. Roxas was up though, talking with Simba nearby, Axel's head perked up to see what they could be talking about. But then Roxas slowly returned to the red lion, Axel trying to look like he wasn't listening.

"You were listening," Roxas murmured.

"I know..." Axel responded. "But I couldn't tell much. What were you guys talking about?"

"He asked me where we were from...and...I told Simba the truth."

"You said we were from the World that Never Was?" Axel said, eyes wide. Roxas bit his furry lip and nodded. Axel fell over. "Why?"

"Because lying is bad! He said he didn't believe for a second that "we're new around here." I mean, do we look like normal lions to you?"

"Well it's 'cause we're not," Axel said. "We're really people. Nobodies, actually. Wait! Did you tell him that, too?" Roxas nodded.

"Look, Axel. He said he understood..." Roxas explained. Axel cocked an eyebrow.

"He did?"

"And...I...don't think we should steal Simba's heart..." Roxas muttered.

"But, Roxy, we kind of have to. That's what we came here to do." Axel said.

"Yeah, I know. But have you seen how nice Simba is? I mean, he helped you out. Took us to his beautiful home and he gave us a meal. He's been very nice. And so what if we fail the mission? We've failed more than one."

Axel sighed, lips puffing out some.

"Okay..." he muttered. "I think we oughta leave tomorrow morning, though." Roxas nodded in agreement and moved closer to Axel, curling up into a little ball next to the larger lion and nuzzling his red fur. Axel chuckled and looked up at the starry sky. This was probably the right thing to do. It felt right... Both of them had failed many missions before this one; some that were worse. Xemnas would understand...

Hopefully.

Axel looked back down at Roxas and licked his head with his long tongue.

"No. Licking." came Roxas voice angrily against Axel's fur, making the redhead flinch nervously. Then, he laid his own head down next to Roxas and they fell slowly asleep...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"YOU WHAT?!" shouted Xemnas. Axel dodged a flower pot while Roxas ducked underneath a large chair. "You were supposed to bring back that lion's heart!"

"Sorry! We couldn't find him!" Roxas yelled back. Xemnas roared angrily again, throwing every object he could grasp and launch it angrily in Axel and Roxas's direction.

"HOW DARE YOU! NO MEALS TONIGHT! GET OUT!"

Axel and Roxas sprinted out of the room and down the hallway.

"You said he was gonna be cool about it!" wailed Axel.

"Yeah, well I was wrong, okay?" Roxas said back.

"Okay, you're getting punished!" the redhead yelled with a smile.

"Punished?" Roxas yelled with a pout.

"Yes. Sex. Now. We're doin' it doggy-style!"

"WHAT?! AXEL!"

Axel jerked Roxas into his bedroom and chuckled deviously.

"Hmm. I love cats..."

"Then why are we doing it doggy-style, then, genius?"

"...I love dogs."

"...God... Idiot..."


End file.
